The light never looked so good
by B. Weasley
Summary: Narcisa Malfoy knew she had to make a choice; she doesn't know if she follows the Family steps or what her heart desires.


**Enter for the Quidditch League Competition - Round 11 - Appleby Arrows - Beater 2**

**Prompt:** A character defects from the dark side to join the light (_Restriction: not Snape or Regulus_)

**Optional prompts used:** 5\. (dialogue) "Wait a minute, what just happened here?"; 6. (dialogue) "I don't go looking for trouble, but I do enjoy befriending it."; 15. (emotion) jealousy

**Word count: **1.270

_Dedicated to everyone who followed this incredible journey s2_

* * *

_**The light never looked so good**_

Narcisa Malfoy wished that she could have made better decisions. She wished that she could have followed her sister's steps and made what made her happy, not what her mother insisted that she needs to do to honor the Black family.

Druella Black was a woman who always thought first of what society will think about her daughters before she actually thought about her daughters' wishes and desires. To her, the house of Black had a role to play in the oncoming war and she won't have children tantrums in the middle of this.

It was a surprise when Narcisa Apparated near her older sister's house, trying not to call attention to herself, and begin to walk in the direction of the house. She wasn't supposed to know where Andromeda lived, but she is happy that she could discover, and maybe, her sister could help her.

The blonde located the house that she is looking for and without wasting time, she knocked three times on the door and waited for someone to answer; she hoped that her sister or her husband was at home.

"Hello, can I help you?" A man with dark hair and a kind face answered the door and looked a little puzzled to Narcisa like he recognized her but couldn't exactly pinpoint from where.

"Uhm, hello… Is Andromeda home?" Narcisa asked, without thinking much. This man in front of her had something that made her trust in him.

"Oh, just a second," the man said to her and yelled '_ANDY!_' in the direction of the house, which made Narcisa hide a small smile before he turned back to her. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask your name."

"My name is…" Narcisa started to say but was interrupted before she could say more.

"CISSY! What are you doing here?" Andromeda Tonks – neé Black – was a beautiful woman, who still has the same air that her sisters and her mother always had, even if she wasn't passing time with her family for so long. "Ted, this is my younger sister Narcisa, you remember that I told you about her right?"

"Yeah, of course, I remember her; I guess you showed me pictures of her," Ted Tonks replied with an awkward smile. "Why don't we continue to talk inside the house? I will make some tea."

With those words Ted left the two Black sisters looking at each other until Narcisa doesn't waste any more time and hugged her older sister like she was never going to let go; Andromeda didn't have to think before she hugged her sister back.

They probably will have continued to hug for a little more time if it wasn't for a voice that broke their hug apart; a voice that Narcisa knows very well.

"Wait a minute, what just happened here?" A very surprised and amused Sirius Black asked, leaning on the doorway of the living room. Narcisa tried to suppress the bolt of jealousy that runs through her body, but she failed. It wasn't Sirius' fault that Narcisa didn't have a good relationship with her sister anymore.

"My best guess it is that my sister-in-law comes to visit us, but this could be just a friendly thought you know," Ted replied standing beside Sirius and looking at the same scene.

"Why we don't enter the house and talk more privately? Come in Cissy, Ted will make us tea and Sirius will not say a thing," Andromeda said, directing her sister towards her living room and sending a look in the direction of her husband and cousin.

"Don't worry Andy, I will be the perfect Black and won't say a thing, just listen to what Cissy has to say," Sirius said, making a zipper gesture in his mouth which just made Andromeda and Narcisa roll her eyes in synchrony.

It didn't take long for Narcisa, Andromeda and Sirius to accommodate themselves in the comfy sofas in the living room and for Ted bring the tea and leave the _Black _family

to resolve things for themselves.

"So Cissy… why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, I'm just a little surprised that you decided to come here since you didn't even show for my wedding…" Andromeda started to say, trying to mask the hurt and betrayal that she was feeling.

"Yeah, you and Aunt Druella had some mean things to say to our dear Andy here," Sirius said, not making easy for Narcisa. He doesn't trust the blond woman and isn't going to be easy for her to explain why she was there after all.

"Well… the reason why I come here today was that I need to see you Andy and hope that you can help me," Narcisa started to say. "And Sirius being here actually helps a lot."

"Why am I being here helps? What do you have in mind Narcisa?" Sirius asked, setting aside the nice behavior and going straight to the point.

"I guess by now you both know what my husband is, don't' you?" Narcisa asked, without having to say anything; Sirius and Andromeda simply nod. "And Bella is going to the same path as him…"

"WHAT?" Andromeda yelled, losing her composure. "WHAT SHE HAD IN MIND? I ALWAYS KNEW THAT BELLA WAS CRAZY, BUT WHAT SHE WAS THINKING AND…"

"ANDY!" Sirius yelled back, which made Andromeda stop her rant. "Let Narcisa finish what she is saying; and we always knew that Bella wasn't the best person to judge stuff like that, same with Regulus."

Narcisa could hear the hurt in Sirius' voice, and remember that Regulus also had chosen the same path that her husband and her sister chosen; suddenly, all the jealousy that Narcisa was feeling towards Sirius disappear and she _understood_ why he was there in the first place.

"Sirius is right, you know that Bella doesn't always think before doing something, but the thing is… they want me to join them," Narcisa said with a trembling voice.

"And you don't want to join them? I don't understand Cissy…" Andromeda started to say, surprise with what her sister is telling her.

"I know that our family has a history of been at the _Dark Side_, but I don't want to be like them; and I now that you are with the Order Andy, we heard rumors…"

"Andy isn't with the Order, she preferred to stay away to all of this," Sirius started to say, which made Narcisa sigh in defeat. "But I am with the Order and I guess I can help you."

"You? _You_ want to help _me_?" Narcisa asked a little surprised. "But you won't have a lot of trouble to help me?"

"What's a little trouble, if this means that the Order will receive more help?" Sirius said, shrugging. "Besides, I don't go looking for trouble, but I do enjoy befriending it."

"Are you sure about this Cissy? After you do this, you can turn back," Andromeda asked her sister, trying to gauge her real intentions.

"I'm sure about this Andy, I want to fight about what is right and I doubt that being at the Dark Side is doing the right thing," Narcisa answered her sister and saw a smile appears in Andromeda's face; a smile that was appearing in Sirius' face and her face too.

She knows that she is going to have a lot of trouble because of her decision, but she knows she is making the right one. She will have her older sister by her side and, who knows, maybe people that she never imagined. Being in the Light Side never looked so good.


End file.
